gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M05
'This was originally from notes translated by the Milk alliance from the Chinese notes. Names may not by the same as the final version in English.' Access to Sector M05 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M04, as such you'll need around ?.??+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector. Also see: Space Analysis/M05 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Fanlu * Note - Every location on the Homeworld has a Reality version and a Dream version. * Special Places ** "Tonic Institute" (Reality) / "fan charm Forest" (Dream) ** "Muscadet Museum" (Reality) / "Kou Costa" (Dream) *** "Muscadet Museum" - Goodwill and Plunder **** Plunder 1(?m) - , Wonder Blueprints, 54k Uranium and Electricity **** Plunder 2(?m) - , 15x Cultivation Accel(30m), 15x Eden Accel(30m), 54k Gas **** Plunder 3(?m) - , Ancient Stone Flute (Hastur item), 90k Uranium and Electricity **** Plunder 4(?m) - , 10x Cultivation Accel(60m), 10x Maintenance Accel(60m), 90k Gas **** Plunder 5(?m) - , 10x Eden Accel(60m), 3x Eden Accel(8h), Black Goat Cub gene *** "Kou Costa" **** combat ** "Free Market" (Reality) / "Ao Seer Town" (Dream) *** "Free Market" - Store **** Dynamite (quest item) (limit 3) **** Hastur Fragments x20 (limit 25 times) *** "Ao Seer Town" **** combat to buy Hastur summoning quest item ** Lake (Reality) / "Cold raw" (Dream) - Unlock at 10% exploration *** "Lake" **** Construction **** hire Deep One clone (friendliness 20) **** buy Deep One gene (friendliness 50) *** "cold raw" **** ** Ghoul cave (Reality) / (Dream) - Unlock at 40% exploration *** Ghoul cave **** combat - obtain Ghoul gene **** Enter Dream mode *** (Dream) **** Enter Reality mode ** Dunwei the Village (Reality) / ? Town (Dream) - Unlock at 70% exploration *** Dunwei **** quest - Black Goat Saliva - Black Goat Cub powerup *** ? Town (Airship shop) **** The Dominator airship ** Nether Canyon (Reality) / "Tuoluo Ka Mountain" (Dream) *** Nether Canyon **** combat - Macrophage Worm gene *** Mountain **** Yuggoth *Explore for , Dark Green Talc I, Fluorescent Floating Moss I, Dark Green Mud I *10% - corpses **rummage - 3x Rotten Meat (quest item), 800 Cells **Study - Ripper Gumball - Attack +2, HP +20 *50% - Shop **1500 - "midbrain cylinder" (quest item) **3000 - Mi-Go gene **1500 - 2x Maintenance Accel(3h) (limit 10) **1500 - 2x Cultivation Accel(3h) (limit 10) **1500 - 2x Eden Accel(3h) (limit 10) **500 - Primary Propellant (limit 20) **1200 - Advanced Propellant (limit 10) **1200 - Volcanic II (limit 10) **$$$ - "Earthquake mining machine" - , , 10x Eden Accel(3h), , 25x Twisted Slate I, 3x Space Transition *100% - old altar **survey - 5x Gas Storage, 5x Twisted Slate I **Summon - Requires Stone Flute, Sierra Eno fragment, Gold mead - Receive Hastur gumball Gwynn * Explore for , Dark Green Talc I, Fluorescent Floating Moss I, Dark Green Mud I *10% - ritual field **survey - 3x Maintenance Accel(60m), 3x Cultivation Accel(60m) **chat - turn in soul from maze - get Indian yellow (Hastur Trial item), 5x Primary Propellant *50% - large stacks **into the big stacks (5-floor maze) ***"knight soul" *** ***"Necronomicon" (planet gift), **read - Mage(?) gumball - Power +2, MP +20 *100% - the top **Battle super boss (10.8m) Vormir *Explore for , , Cultivation Accelerator(10m), Twisted Slate I *10% - Dark Trails **survey - **chat - *50% - Dark Cave **combat - ***get 2x Rotten meat, , 5x Uranium Storage *100% - Soul Gate **survey - **Immolation ***Sacrifice clones to obtain Eternal Titan gumball Epsom *Explore for , , , Limestone I *10% - Dragonball Debris - Fleet Speed +1 *50% - Lair **survey - , 1x Cultivation Accel (8h) *100% - Dragon Statue **Destroy force field (Need 700+ Luck) - Dragon Test (answer three correct) ***Correct - , Super Dragon Ball #3 ***Wrong answer - Go to Fanlu, pay to try again. Trivia Questions Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X12 *Battle Rebellion (679, 728, 615, 586, 3.3m) to harvest *Colonize for , Eden Accel(10m), Maintenance Accel(10m), Cultivation Accel(10m) *100% - Colony Station (costs ?) - All Fleet clone capacity +8 E-Planet-G20 *100% - Refinery (costs ?k Electricity, ?k Uranium Ore) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E51 *100% - Power Station (costs ?k Uranium, ?k Gas) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-U37 *100% - Collection Plant (costs ?k Electricity, ?k Gas) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection Each faction has a Lvl 6 battle here, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. (maybe?) * Aoluwei Blade - (773, 714, 656, 597, 3.6m) - 150 Time Fragments * Canas' Enlightenment - (744, 615, 679, 808, 3.9m) - 150 Time Fragments * Ranger's Song - (769, 650, 829, 709, 4.1m) - 150 Time Fragments * Abyss' Roar (745, 848, 792, 679, 4.4m) - 150 Time Fragments Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * Small Planet with Graveyard #499:M05,x02,y09 ** Investigate with Abyss for 10x 30min Accelerators of each type * Wandering Interstellar Octopus #499:M05,x24y12 ** Investigate with Ranger for 20 gems, 100k coins, 1000 Fanlu coins *Curse Temple Ruins #499:M05,x02,y16 **Investigate with Abyss for 2000 Fanlu coins, 5 Twisted Slate I, 1 Evil Ritual Residual Page, 1 Rotten Meat *D7 - Universe Beacon (M6)